


Penance

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should one have to seek atonement for being happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Waking slowly, his eyes not ready to open yet, Steve tightens his hold on the warm body in his arms. He knows he should be paying some sort of penitence for using Cath this way. They have shared the same bed for months, but they hadn’t shared their bodies. Not in the way they used to. In fact every morning Steve savored the slow minutes he could hold her and indulge in his favorite fantasy. If he kept his eyes closed he could snuggle against her back and just pretend in those hazy moments before waking that she was the one he really wanted to be holding. His morning erection nestled between her buttocks, his nose rubbing under her ear.

His eyes flew open as his forehead scraped on stubble that definitely shouldn’t have been on Catherine’s chin and the memories of last night came flooding back to him in a rush.

“If that’s your big gay freak out happening back there can you hold it until after we’re not looking into Dawn’s ass crack?” Danny’s husky sleep roughened voice sounded.

“You’re here.” Steve’s voice was filled with something he definitely was not calling awe.

“Yes, I’m here.” Danny spoke into the pillow. “Come back here and snuggle I’m not ready to wake up.”

“I’m a SEAL, we don’t snuggle.” Steve let his head rest against Danny’s and let his eyes drift closed, his fingers tracing idly across Danny’s chest hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time Steve awoke he was alone in the bed. Frowning slightly he rolled forward and let his senses be filled with the scent of Danny. Rolling lithely out of bed, he slipped into the sleep pants he had hanging over the bed head and headed for the running shower in the bathroom, intent on sharing it with his new partner, interrupted by the incessant ringing of his phone, lifting it from the bedside table he had a short conversation before poking his head through the bathroom door.

“C’mon, D, we’ve caught a case.”

“The criminals on this rock can’t leave us alone for one day so we can just be us?” Danny grimaced as he walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Hostage situation, maybe it’ll be quick.” Steve shrugged as he slipped a tee shirt over his head.

“And maybe I grew two feet overnight.” Danny rolled his eyes at Steve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny sat by Steve’s bedside. His elbows on the side of the bed, his fingers wrapped around Steve’s cool hand, his lips absently pressing kisses to Steve’s knuckles. The whole hostage situation had gone from bad to ridiculous in the space of a heartbeat.

Steve had almost single handedly released the terrified girl and taken the perp, a teenage boy hopped up on a cocktail of caffeine and party drugs into custody without a shot being fired, and in the next moment he’d been free and armed with a HPD firearm with Steve bleeding and unconscious on the ground.

By the time they’d regained control of the scene, Danny had been almost frantic with worry. Steve had been so still, he was never still, and it unnerved Danny. In the end it hadn’t been too bad. Steve had taken two rounds in the shoulder, just missing the edge of his vest and suffered a mild concussion when his head smacked against the pavement.

So now here Danny sat, listening to the steady beep and thrum of the monitors, watching Steve’s bandaged chest rise and fall with each breath, feeling the cool calloused fingers in his own.

This was to be his penance for finally finding the happiness he knew they could have.


End file.
